


Why?

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw a gif set of Regina calling out to the dark-one (emma) after she had turned into the dark-one and couldn't be found anywhere. So I thought maybe u could write something like: Regina wants to know why Emma sacrifessed herself for her so she calles out into the dagger for Emma, and Emma confesses her feelings for Regina after hiding it for so long (I hope u can do something with this by fuck-it-i-am-a-unicorn via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Regina looked at the dagger between her hands intently, touching softly the sharp edges of it and the black filigrees that decorated the blade. She tried not to look at the name that shone under the lights of her study; a name that she had already looked at more times that she could count in the past few days but it was fruitless, her eyes always saw the name, the way the E and the S appeared to move under her teary eyes.

After Emma’s disappearance they had tried to call her multiple times, screaming her name, going back and forth the city line, trying to see if she was ok, if she was… Emma. Neither of them had known what kind of man Rumplestiskin had been before the dark magic entered his body but they had met the man he had turned into and a part of every each of them feared what kind of person would Emma be, or if she even would remember them at all.

That was the reason why Regina had picked up the dagger and had denied its use in order to find Emma. She was scared, afraid, that in the very moment the other woman appeared on front of them they would have the horrible confirmation that the blonde wasn’t the blonde anymore.

It would have been easy to just call her through the dagger but Regina, and the others, didn’t want to make the woman feel like a puppet, obligated to appear only because her name had been uttered in front of a dagger that hold so much power now over her.

Fate, Regina thought darkly, had a cruel idea of justice.

But after days without any trace or clue about where the blonde woman was another kind of worry had started to eat Regina up; Why Emma had sacrificed herself in order to keep her away from the dark magic? Regina had tried, had vowed, to keep Emma’s heart pure and it has been the woman who had darkened her heart in order to preserve Regina’s happy ending. The reasons behind that sacrifice were a mystery for the brunette and every time she tried to understand it a lump grew on her throat and she felt herself crying and wailing, wishing to be able to just turn back in time and prevent what had finally happened.

She felt a sharp pain on the palm of her hand and saw a little drop of blood running down her hand, the dagger was as sharp as ever and almost as malicious as she first had saw it.

Gulping down what appeared to be another wave of guilt she read the blonde’s name once again, considering the idea of summoning her and finish a wait that was starting to be too long. Nodding to herself she looked around, confirming that she was alone, just as she had asked to be, no Robin, no true love, not even Henry although after his blonde’s mother disappearance the teen had been trying to find her relentlessly, barely eating or sleeping anymore. Regina would have told him something but she was behaving just in the same way so she didn’t see the point to even say something to him. Henry would appear when he found himself ready to do it.

Rising the dagger she smiled sadly, thinking of the way she had practically done the same with Rumplestiskin a long time ago. “I’m sorry” She thought, wanting to think that wherever Emma was going to be summoned from her thoughts would arrive to her.

“Emma Swan” She muttered, closing her eyes and hoping that the former Savior would still remember her and what both of them had done together.

The air shifted around her and a distinct smell surrounded her body, a soft whiff of cinnamon and something else that she couldn’t place but would be able to recognize anywhere.

“This is strange” A voice behind her said and Regina swallowed before opening her eyes and turning slowly, not really sure of what she would encounter.

At the other side of the room Emma was looking at her with something close to curiosity, her whole body a little stiff as the last remains of her magic disappeared from the other woman’s study. Regina gasped a little at the sight of the blonde, the differences on the woman’s body noticeable under the dim lights in a way that made Regina’s heart beat crazily inside her chest.

The brunette had always wondered how much of Rumple’s theatric would have be the reason of the man’s appearance back in the enchanted forest but now she could see Emma’s own transformation she finally concluded that the man probably didn’t have had any more options.

Emma’s irises were now black and green, a never ending swirl moving incessantly, as if the woman’s pupils were able to pull everything inside the dark hole her eyes had become. The rest of her body held and a special aura that made Regina’s own body scream and itch, as if someone was burning her.

“Emma” She breathed, unable to say anything else and when the other woman smiled shyly she found herself wanting to cry and hit the woman in front of her, so close and yet so far. “What’s strange?” She finally asked, settling on a question that at least looked easy enough.

“To be summoned” The former savior answered, signaling at the dagger “When you say my name without it I feel a pull that I can ignore but being summoned is… different”

The pained expression on her eyes made Regina drop the dagger that jingled against the floor, her eyes never leaving Emma’s.

“I’m sorry” She said, taking a step towards Emma, her hands extended in front of her, wanting to make the blonde feel safe with her and not threatened “I didn’t want to make you feel compelled to appear”

“And yet you had summoned me” The younger woman said, a sad smile on her lips as she locked her changing eyes with Regina’s, making the woman’s body shudder because of the strong magic she could feel coming in waves from the taller woman’s body.

“I wanted to see if you were ok” Regina replied weakly, her voice barely a whisper as she took another step towards Emma, their bodies a few inches apart now.

From this distance Regina refused to look directly at Emma’s changing eyes, directing her own pupils to the blonde’s hands who fidgeted as Emma tried to say something back.

“I’m ok” She finally said, unconvincingly “Sort of, everything is different now”

“How is to be the dark one?” Regina asked gently, playing with her own hands as nervously as Emma’s fingers fidgeted now with the hem of the blonde’s jumper, the same one she had been wearing a week ago when everything had happened.

“I can sense everything” Emma replied “The good, the bad, the amount of good or bad each person has”

Her voice was slightly different, deeper maybe and Regina nodded slowly, not really sure if she had understood what the blonde had wanted to say.

“You must be in pain right now then” She tried to say, smiling nervously at the younger woman who sighed and shook her head promptly.

“You aren’t that bad Regina, and you know it”

“That’s why you grabbed the dagger?” The brunette asked, finally looking at Emma directly, her tongue feeling swollen against her lips, as if the words didn’t want to come out. “That’s why you put yourself between the darkness and me?”

Emma didn’t say anything for the longest of time, the only audible sound on the house the soft ticking of the grandfather clock Regina had somewhere.

“Why don’t you ask what you really want to ask?” She finally said, rising one pale hand and pointing at her own forehead with it, a tired smile on her lips. “It seems now I can see everything others decide to hide from me”

“Then you already know what I want to know” The older woman said, a soft blush blossoming in her face, not quite sure of what both of them were really talking about anymore.

Emma shrugged and nodded “You want to know why I did what I did” She finally said, circling Regina’s body and seating in one of the brunette’s coach, her fingers now caressing incessantly the fabric of the pants she was wearing, her fingertips creating thousands of drawings in the creases of the material before being ironed by her hands. Regina turned and nodded, feeling slightly dizzy once the other woman’s eyes were now focused on her once again.

“You have done so much” Emma finally started, her voice changing, making Regina think about the last five years, what she had done, what she hadn’t in front of the blonde before her. “You have learnt so much, you deserve your happy ending”

“I cannot have one without you” The older woman whispered, biting the inside of her cheek, still hating how vulnerable she sounded, being unable to stop her mother’s lessons to sip in her mind for a second. “I told you in the enchanted forest” She resumed, clearing her throat after a few more seconds of silence “That a man wasn’t my happy ending and you told me that I was right.”

“Yes” The woman replied, looking at something that Regina doubted was even in the same realm that both of them currently were. “I remember”

“Then you know that you are a part of my world, having you… like this it’s not what…”

“You would have wanted for me” The blonde replied, her lips now leaving her teeth bared in some sort of feral grin that made Regina shudder. “But you would have let the darkness eat you alive”

Regina nodded gently, not really sure of what Emma was trying to prove.

“And I was also open to the idea of saving you, I saved you, I promised you a happy ending, no matter the cost”

“But I don’t like the price” Regina insisted, realizing for the first time that she was now seated next to Emma, almost screaming. Taken aback for that she moved an inch further from Emma’s body as the blonde sighed.

“I didn’t like the perspective of being you instead of me the one transformed” She finally said “I didn’t want to see how you turned into someone you no longer are”

“And you are?” Regina replied, bitterly spitting the words as she tried to make the other woman told something to her, anything that could help her understand the blonde’s reasons.

“I was willing” Emma said, ignoring Regina’s question “That’s all that matter”

“I don’t understand why you did that” The brunette finally said, the lights flickering slightly when Emma sighed, magic being summoned by her in strange dirty white waves.

“Because I love you Regina” The woman said, a shy smile making the brunette see the woman she had once met instead of the woman she had been seeing lately; the woman who had muttered a soft “hi” before looking back at her car, uncomfortably trying to make her understand what she was. The woman that Regina had found unnerving and impossible but also strong and endearing, the woman that had been there for her as years and threats passed.

She was about to say something when the white mist thickened for a second, surrounding Emma’s body as the dark one disappeared once again.

“Emma…” Regina found herself saying to an empty room, the dagger still on the floor, glowing winking at her. Sighing she grabbed and placed on its place, knowing that the blonde was going to come back, one way or another.

“I love you too” She whispered, wishing to be heard for the one she wanted to be.


End file.
